Make it Better
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Ariadne shoots Arthur in a dream and freaks out about it. Sexytimes ensue. Response to an inception kink prompt.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or the characters.

Comments: This is a response to gaspily's prompt on inception_kink on LJ. Prompt was: She has to kill arthur in a dream for the first time, but the first shot doesn't kill him. She has to shoot him again. They wake up. And arthur is only amused but ariadne is terrified and apologizing all the time. Kinda leads to sex after they get home lmao.

The dream was collapsing. As the architect, Ariadne was well in tune to this kind of thing. She could feel even the most subtle of shifts in a dream or sometimes she'd notice that something was just a little off. The dreamer was manipulating things, and that meant that they were all in deep shit. They needed to get out and they needed to get out fast.

Some of the others seemed to be noticing as well, but Ariadne knew they'd all be fine. She only really had two priorities: herself and Arthur. They were sort of, kind of, casually dating each other but they were trying to keep it low key for the sake of avoiding team drama. Eames really didn't need anything else to bother them about. He had a whole arsenal full of ammunition for Arthur and he had managed to get in the occasional snip with her now and again, and the last thing that anyone needed was for Eames to say something that upset her boyfriend and for him to get all protective and do something stupid while in a dream state. Because although Arthur was careful, he was also a boy so his testosterone kind of tended to trump his logic sometimes.

Now, however, the only thing was running high amongst the group was adrenaline. Cobb had shot himself, she had caught Eames out of the corner of her eye putting a gun to his head. Arthur didn't have anything because he'd been busy setting up and doing what he did best, So that meant one thing... she was going to have to shoot him herself. That, in and of itself, made her a little nervous. She was a newer member of the team and she had little experience with guns so her shots weren't always the most accurate. Watching as Arthur turned around, Ariadne pointed at his chest and closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

Rookie mistake.

While she had been pointing at Arthur's chest with her eyes open, her nervousness had caused her hands to move and instead of shooting at his chest, well... Ariadne had accidentally shot her boyfriend in the dick. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Arthur was on the floor in obvious pain and obviously not awake yet.

"Oh my God, Arthur I'm so sorry! I closed my eyes and my hand slipped and-"

"Just shoot me again!"

_Bang._ She shot again, at his head this time and with a sigh of relief, Ariadne turned the gun on herself and shot herself in the head as well, feeling the powerful kick of being pulled back into the real world. By the time she opened her eyes, Arthur was pulling out his weighted die and breathing heavily and she was screaming.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to watch and I closed my eyes and -" the tone in Ariadne's voice was pure panic. Eames was laughing at her in total hysteria and she didn't even care enough to go over and kick him. She felt terrible.

And all Arthur was doing was laughing. Ariadne felt the heat rise to her cheeks and made sure to make her eye roll as pronounced as possible.

"I can't believe you shot me in the dick," he mumbled, nudging her elbow gently as he walked to start putting away the equipment. Somewhere behind her, Eames was roaring with laughter and even Cobb was stifling a giggle. Ariadne's fists were just bunching.

"It was an accident! I was trying to shoot him in the chest but my hand quivered. God, you all suck," she grumbled, displeased by the situation in its entirety, from the fact that they'd had to abort mission right down to the fact that she was obviously freaked out and felt terrible and her boyfriend was laughing at her.

Luckily, Cobb's reassuring pat on her shoulder and his sudden insistence that she talk to him about her studies and the possibility of helping her pay off some of her student loans distracted her from yelling at Arthur. She was well aware that Cobb was only trying to distract her by talking to her but it was a distraction she was more than willing to accept given that it was that or a plethora of perverse jokes from Eames, and no one wanted to sit through his impromptu dirty comedy sketches. No one.

Eventually, the others went home and it was only Cobb, herself, and Arthur who remained. Cobb bid them farewell for the evening. "Go home you two... and don't stay up to late. We have an early start tomorrow, remember," he added, throwing them a very knowing glance. _Shit._ Cobb knew...had the others figured it out as well?

Oh well, no matter. They weren't here now and she just wanted to go home with her boyfriend. Making her way to the door, Ariadne waited for Arthur, keeping the door open with her foot, throwing him an _I'm waiting_ glance as he seemed to be taking his sweet time about things, probably trying to prolong the lecture he knew was coming. _Such a man._

"I don't appreciate you laughing at me like that, you know," Ariadne began, as they began the short walk from their work locale to Arthur's apartment, where she'd been staying over the past few weeks. She shoved one hand in her pocket, the other moving to link with his. She was annoyed, yes, but she wasn't mad enough to avoid doing all the subtle coupley things they usually did.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it's pretty funny. You might be the worst shot I've ever worked with and that's saying something," Arthur chuckled, flashing her one of his trademark guilty grins like the one he'd given her when he had tricked her into kissing him. Her willpower was almost gone whenever he gave her one of those smiles and he knew it. He was _such_ a bad boyfriend, exploiting all of her weaknesses. But she'd be lying if she said that she minded.

"You didn't seem to be laughing very much when you were on the floor clutching your pants in pain," Ariadne reminded him, shivering a little at the recollection of seeing his face in such genuine pain...even if it was in the dream world.

"But I'm not in pain now," Arthur pointed out, which was indeed a fair statement on his part, she supposed.

"You sure about that?" she questioned, her lips curling up into the smallest of smirks.

Ariadne was sure her she had never seen anyone's eyebrow shoot up so fast in her entire life. "Well, maybe I am in a bit of pain," Arthur corrected, as he opened the door to his apartment building, letting her in first before following after her, his hand moving to her lower back.

"A little?" Ariadne wondered, pressing the button for the elevator and standing near him, though they didn't actually have to wait. They were lucky and the elevator was already at ground level. Stepping inside, she pressed the button to the penthouse apartment, which was where Arthur lived, and pressed the close button.

"Maybe more than a little," Arthur replied, leaning against the elevator wall as he pulled her toward him, an arm wrapping around her waist. Ariadne let her hand travel down his chest to the front of his perfectly pleated pants, feeling him up through the fabric slowly.

"Feels a little swollen," she smirked, her fingers dancing lightly up his pants to his chest once again. "Maybe I should take a look at it," she teased, biting her lip as Arthur groaned, his arm wrapping tighter around her waist. It was then that a small _ding_ alerted them that they were at his apartment.

Pulling him by the hand as the doors opened, Ariadne grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door to the apartment. It was quite a large studio penthouse, furnished much the same way that Arthur dressed: refined and way too classy for someone of his age, but it suited him. Arthur was pretty sophisticated generally, so it was only fitting that his apartment would show the same type of refinement. But Ariadne had zero interest in the layout nor the decor of the apartment in that moment, except to be thankful for the fact that it made it ridiculously easy to navigate to the bed.

Turning around as Arthur shut the door with his foot, Ariadne wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him, leaning onto her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "I'm really sorry about hurting you like that. Let me make it up to you," she smirked, her tone having dropped by several notches compared to usual. Letting out a seductive chuckle at the sound of his audible gulp, Ariadne brushed her lips up against Arthur's gently, before letting herself go, her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed him passionately, her lips moving eagerly against his as he walked them backwards toward his bed. It was still messy from their early morning trysts, as they'd barely had time to get dressed and go to their work loft for their 9AM meeting, but they didn't particularly care. It would have just gotten messed up anyways.

Giggling as she fell backwards onto the bed, Ariadne pulled Arthur with her, smiling against her lips as he hovered above her, one of his arms supporting his weight. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she pushed Arthur's jacket off of his shoulders, hearing it hit the floor ever so gently. Really, he should have known by now _not_ to wear so much clothing. It wasn't like he really had to impress anyone anyways. Her favorite look for him was when he was walking around in absolutely nothing to begin with, and lately, she seemed to have picked up the habit of imagining him naked even when he was clothed. Impatient, Ariadne tugged forcefully on his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere as Arthur's hands slid under her shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt," he mumbled, in a voice that was clearly a whine.

"I'll sew them back on. Shut up," she growled, lifting her arms so Arthur could pull off her t-shirt. Unlike him, Ariadne had learned to dress for sex. At least he wasn't wearing an undershirt. She _hated_ those undershirts. If he wouldn't notice, she would steal them all and throw them out just so she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. It was that bad.

Pushing the shirt off of Arthur's arms, Ariadne pushed on his chest, flipping them over so she was straddling his lap, her trademark smirk grazing her lips. "I'm supposed to be making you feel better, remember?" she chuckled, her lips moving to his jaw and neck as she sucked and bit gently at his skin. She was feeling loving, which was probably good for him. Arthur treated her like a china doll all the time, but she was not always so... considerate. She often left him red and bitten, not that he seemed to mind at all, but today she _did_ kind of owe him. Regardless of whether it happened in the real or the dream world, she did shoot him in the dick. That was already enough pain for one day. This was all about making it up to him.

Trailing her tongue over his collarbone, she broke her grip on his arms temporarily as Arthur moved to push her bra straps down off of her arms. Sighing gently, she placed featherlight kisses along his chest as his hands moved to cup her breasts, tweaking and tugging on her nipples as her head fell to the crook of his neck, her hands sliding down to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Flipping them over once again, Ariadne bit her lip as she watched Arthur wiggle out of his pants and boxers, his hands moving down to undo her jeans, pulling them down as well, dragging her panties with them.

"Someone's in a rush," she giggled, reclaiming his lips as he settled above her once again.

"Someone's had a long day at work," Arthur mocked, kissing her back forcefully as she pulled him closer, a hand wrapping around his neck. Writhing under him a little, Ariadne just wanted her boyfriend and she wanted him right then and there. Deepening their kiss a little more, Arthur seemed to pick up on her need and pushed into her gently, the both of them letting out a soft moan into the kiss.

Wrapping one of her legs around his waist, Ariadne's eyes fluttered shut as she got lost in a haze of moans, purrs, gasps, and whimpers. Arthur was good at everything he did and this was no exception. The dream world gave her the power of pure, uninhibited creation, but the real world gave her pure, uninhibited Arthur, and that was _so_ much better. Tilting her head back as her fingers curled into his skin, Ariadne could feel her breathing picking up and her back arching involuntarily. "Oh God, so close..." she cried, feeling him pick up the pace before she clenched around him, squeezing her eyes shut, tight enough that she almost stars as she cried out his name and felt him release right after, filling her.

Panting heavily, Ariadne took in a deep breath, trying to level out her breathing as he rolled off of her. Opening her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face, she smiled as she turned over onto her side. "So, did I make it better?" she enquired, her brow arching as she looked at him.

"So much better," he chuckled, turning over on his side to give her a quick kiss as he pulled the covers over them. "You did shoot me a second time, though. I'm still pretty pissed about that," Arthur added, almost as an after-thought, with a grin that made him look like a teenage schoolboy.

Chuckling quietly, Ariadne pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to sink back into the bed, before climbing on top of him. "Hmm, I can't have that, now can I?" she giggled, resting her hands gently on his chest. "I guess I'm gonna have to do something to make it better..."

FIN.


End file.
